Pinky the Chihuahua
Pinky is Isabella Garcia-Shapiro's pet chihuahua. He likes to eat everything other than dog food, but his favorite food is grilled cheese sandwiches. He once swallowed Isabella's Fireside Girl Sash. Though by outward appearance he is a mindless animal, it has been revealed that he, like Perry the Platypus, is a secret agent (specifically in Wanda's Division), and he is also known as Agent P. ("Journey to the Center of Candace", "Day of the Living Gelatin", "Isabella and the Temple of Sap") He, like dogs in real life, likes to eat meat ("Comet Kermillian"), as he is shown eating steak. He, like Perry, is codenamed Agent P, but is more commonly referred to as Pinky or Agent Pinky("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") Background Information *Whenever Pinky is shown on screen, a mariachi band plays, mainly a cuica. *He loves steak and grilled cheese, just like Candace Flynn. *His nemesis is Professor Poofenplotz ("Day of the Living Gelatin", "Isabella and the Temple of Sap"). *He has an uncontrollable twitch, evidenced in Isabella and the Temple of Sap and Journey to the Center of Candace . *His appearance changes slightly from his first appearance to his latest appearance ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap"), in the fact that his small teeth are gone and he does not look as scruffy. This could possibly be his disguise from a "mindless pet" to "agent mode", as is the case with Perry the Platypus, where his eyes stare in opposite directions. Pinky's eyes seem to look in the same direction when in pet mode, unlike Perry's. *He is the only agent (that is named) to have a name that is not an alliteration. Such as (Perry the Platypus). Whether this is not always true or just not true in Wanda's Division is not known. *It is unknown if Pinky has a codename, like Agent P for Perry. He doesn't seem to go on missions that often. *He has many athletic abilities, such as flipping and running very fast. *In normal pet mode, his collar is pink (likely as in "The Fast And The Ferbulous:Danville Dirft, as in the portrait in place of Isabella's), but, as a secret agent, his collar is sky blue with a yellow dog tag. In "Hide and Seek", Pinky's pink collar has a silver dog tag, but the whole collar turned out to be a little light. *His secret agent division leader is named Wanda. *His lair is pink, and is across the street from Perry's lair. ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap, "Day of the Living Gelatin") *He is treated as a female in the Spanish version. *He is seen assisting other agents like Peter the Panda against alternate Doofenshmirtz's robots. Appearances * "Journey to the Center of Candace" * "Comet Kermillian" * "Interview With a Platypus" * "Day of the Living Gelatin" * "Hide and Seek" * "Bubble Boys" * "Isabella and the Temple of Sap" * "Rollercoaster: The Musical!" * "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension" Gallery Agent Pinky.jpg Pinky.png Agent Pinky sitting in chair.jpg PinkyEntersInHead.png There you are Isabella.jpg Milly explaining to Pinky.jpg Wanda's Division.jpg Crammed elevator.png Perryandtheagents.jpg|Pinky can be seen behind Peter Agent Pinky.jpg Category:Characters Category:Agents Category:Garcia-Shapiro family Category:Hispanic Characters Category:The Agency Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Animals